


Band-Aids

by Lokei



Category: Glee
Genre: Confrontations, Episode Tag, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s breakfast sandwich doesn’t usually come with a furious Latina in his face.  He might have to reconsider his favorite weekend café.</p>
<p>“You kicked Kurt out because he was *engaged?*”</p>
<p>And see, this, right here?  This is why breaking his rule about not dating freshmen was a bad idea.  They always seem to come with over-dramatic friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aids

Adam’s breakfast sandwich doesn’t usually come with a furious Latina in his face.  He might have to reconsider his favorite weekend café.

“You kicked Kurt out because he was *engaged?*”

And see, this, right here?  This is why breaking his rule about not dating freshmen was a bad idea.  They always seem to come with over-dramatic friends.  Adam leans back in his chair and scratches at his hair, trying to keep the tone pleasant.

“Is that what Kurt told you?”

She crosses her arms and he sighs.

“It is, of course, possible that I’m that much of a bastard, but does that seem terribly likely based on what you know about me?”

Santana frowns.  “No, but then again, I didn’t think Munchkin Man would ever lose the plot long enough to cheat on Kurt either, and he did.”  She pauses.  “Look, I’m not a nice person, but you seemed to be, and I was good with that, because Kurt’s had kind of a rough time since, like, forever, and he deserves to have people be nice to him.  So if you did kick him out, I’m kind of obliged to kick your ass.”

Adam sips his tea and considers how best to answer her, when he doesn’t really know quite why what happened happened in the first place, and thinking about it is like poking at a particularly horrid papercut.

“I did not evict Kurt from the Apples,” he says finally.  “Kurt withdrew.”

“Why would he do that?  And if he did, then why would he say that?”

Adam shrugs.  “Maybe he left because he felt awkward about having declared I wasn’t a rebound, when I was clearly even less than that.  Maybe he didn’t feel comfortable staying in the group because he knows I’m graduating and only my presence keeps some of the Apples from coming down as hard on him as you’re doing to me.  Maybe the pressures of classes, an internship, a job, and a long-distance fiancé mean he doesn’t have the time and energy to dedicate to the Apples anymore.  Maybe he’s decided he wants a chance to make his own artistic decisions instead of being in someone else’s chorus.  Maybe he did it for Blaine’s comfort.  Maybe it’s easier to say I kicked him out than to analyze for himself why he left.”  

Adam smiles, but he knows it doesn’t quite stretch across his face the way it should.  “And maybe some of those are reasons he gave me for leaving, and some of them I’ve theorized on my own, but since you seem to know young Mr. Kurt Hummel so much better than I, I leave it to you to decide what the truth is.  However complicated that turns out to be.”

“Huh.”  Santana thinks for a moment and then her eyes take on a dangerous gleam. “You know, if I were straight, I’d be offering to make out with you to cheer you up right now.”

Adam gives a short, surprised laugh. Somehow, conversations with Santana are like ripping off a plaster--or rather, in local parlance, a band-aid.  They sting, and then you feel peculiarly better though you think you shouldn’t.  

“Even if I were straight, I’m not sure it would help, but thank you for the hypothetical offer anyway.”

She smiles.  “Any time, Robin Hood.”

“I thought I was Doctor Who?”

“I refuse to contain my mockery to just one moniker per person.  No limits on this bitch.”

Adam grins.  “Stay for a cup of tea?”

She snorts.  “As if.  See you around, Lancelot.”

She’s gone in a whirl of leather and short denim, and Adam looks at the remains of his breakfast.  He’d been planning to just vegetate today, but maybe he has enough energy to work on that new Apples arrangement after all.  He picks up his phone to text Zach and with his other hand, raises his teacup in a silent salute towards the door.  Maybe all he had been to Kurt was a band-aid over a gaping wound, but whatever slices he had received in return seemed to be healing after all.


End file.
